Amour tourne mal
by werewolfprincess81
Summary: Ziva is captured and hurt while out running. Will Tony and the team be able to figure out who did this to her?
1. The attack

Amour tourne mal

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or any characters and I would like to state here and now that while I may have gotten the idea for this story from reading Disambiguation and Rescue I did not plagiarize any of the authors hard work.

_Where it all started going wrong_

Ziva awoke to the warmth of Tony's arms around her. They had made love earlier that night. She smiled at the memory of their entwined passions. She gently maneuvered out from Tonys embrace and gasped as the cold air hit her naked body.

Ziva dressed in her running clothes and deciding against bringing her cell phone, scrawled a note for tony and left to run her usual route.

ZzZzZz

As she was running by a dark alleyway that just screamed trouble, a man stepped out from the shadows and grabbed her arm forcing her to turn to him. As she turned she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head and her vision dissolved into blackness and all she could think was this is not good…

ZzZzZz

Tony woke up slowly and instantly felt the absence beside him. Figuring that she had left for her run he got up and started his morning regime. Going into the kitchen his suspicion as to the whereabouts of ziva. Her note:

_Tony, _

_I have just gone for a run. I will probably be back after you leave for work. Do not worry about me. I will see you at work. _

_Love Ziva XXXXXX_

ZzZzZz

Tony was sneaking into his desk when he heard

" Gear up" being shouted by an irate Gibbs

"We have a dead marine in Georgetown"

Grabbing his gear tony followed gibbs and mcggee into the elevator.

ZzZzZz

As they drew up at the crime scene Gibbs started barking orders "Mcgee Bag, tag and take photos. Dinnozo check out that allyway. Bag and photogragh anything you find."

'Onit Boss'


	2. Being found

"Grrr. Why does Gibbs have to choose me to check out the dark deserted alleyway? Why not McGee? I call favoritism" muttered Tony.

" Ugh. A corner. In a movie this is where a dark scary dude with a gun leaps out and asks 'where's the money?'"

As Tony rounded the bend he was horrified at the sight that greeted him. Ziva. His Ziva, was slumped, nude against the wall of the alleyway. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was partially gagged.

" McGee! Get in here! Now! And bring a blanket" yelled Tony as he raced forward. Desperately he felt for a pulse. Relieved when he found one he slipped off his jacket and wrapped Ziva in it, unwilling to let the others seeing her like this.

McGee's POV

"McGee! Get in here! Now! And bring a blanket!" Heard Tim McGee over Gibbs ranting. Grabbing a blanket from the truck he run to where Tony was kneeling over something. As McGee drew closer he saw that the something was a woman wrapped in Tony's jacket and not just any woman. McGee gasped as he recognized the woman as Ziva.

Handing the blanket to Tony he stepped back and began calling for an Ambulance.

Ziva groaned as Tony shifted her to wrap her in the blanket. "Stop it. Not again" moaned Ziva.

"Its ok Ziva you're safe now. Its Tony, we're gonna make sure you're taken care of." Said Tony, obviously trying to comfort Ziva.

"Tony it hurts" groaned Ziva.

ZzZzZz

The ambulance pulled up and two paramedics jumped out grabbing a gurney and running to where McGee was waiting at the head of the alleyway. Leaving ducky and palmer to do their thing Gibbs followed the paramedics down the alleyway and was greeted by the sight of Tony helping the paramedics lift a blanket wrapped body onto the gurney.

Seeing Tony walking beside the gurney Gibbs grabbed Tony .

" What is going on here Dinozzo?"

"Boss its Ziva we found her in the ally. She appears to have been attacked and probably raped."

"Go with her Tony. She needs you."

"Thanks boss"


	3. The hospital

CHAPTER 3

**A.N thanks for all the great reviews guys and girls! In answer to your question Samleigh Gibbs didn't come running over before because A. I forgot to put that in (oops) and B. he was head down bum up in the case. So now that's all cleared up let the story continue!!**

Ziva was unconscious when they arrived at the hospital, which, thought Tony was probably a good thing considering the tests the hospital staff had to do on her.

He had tried to follow Ziva and her entourage of nurses but was firmly told to wait in the waiting room and so that statement was followed by an hour of immense boredom for Tony who spent the time alternating between worrying about Ziva and worrying about what Gibbs would do to him when he arrived, which he had no doubt would be painful.

Finally after spending over an hour sitting in the waiting room Tony's' phone rang. Quickly answering it he was greeted by the sound of Gibbs yelling;

"Dinozzo what happened? McGee looks like he's seen a ghost and after he told Abby what he saw she went into hysterics. How badly is she injured?"

"Well boss seeing as she has been in surgery for over an hour and the nurses refuse to say anything about her, I guess her condition isn't to brilliant."

As Tony finished that sentence a doctor, he recognized as being one of Zivas medical entourage walked into the room asking for family for Ziva David.

Upon hearing this call, Tony quickly told his boss that he had to go and, knowing that he would pay for it later, hung up on Gibbs without another word.

Tony walked across the near empty waiting towards Zivas doctor.

"Are you related to Miss David?" Asked the doctor.

"Her boyfriend" replied Tony "How is she, doc?"

"In pretty bad shape. She has several broken bones, numerous cuts and abrasions and a few internal injuries. She is unconscious but has been and asking for someone named 'Tony' in her sleep. Would that be you, sir?"

"Yes. Can I see her?"

"Of course but just a warning. She is in a great deal of pain and no doubt blames herself for what happened. She will almost certainly respond differently towards physical contact. Ok, here's her room. I will give you two some privacy."


	4. Her room

Tony paused at the door to Zivas' hospital room, slightly scared about what he would find there.

Plucking up his courage, Tony opened the door and crossed the room to Zivas bed. He gasped slightly at the sight he was greeted by.

Ziva was asleep. Resting against the cushions on the bed, she had a cut running down her cheek, with bandages covering most of her body and IV lines hanging out of her arms.

Tony sat by her side.

"Oh Ziva. Who could do this to you?"

Gibbs poked his head into the room.

"Dinozzo. You're on protection detail. Take care of her. We'll catch the bastard who did this to her. And you and Abby can help me kill them."

"Yes Boss."

"Let me know when she wakes up."

"Yes Boss"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony sat by Zivas bedside and waited, for uncounted hours, for Ziva's awakening.

He heard a soft moan. Then…

"No… Stop it… You are hurting me… No!!"

"Ziva. Ziva! Wake up. You're safe. It's OK. They're gone."

"T-Tony. Where am I?"

"You're in Bethesda. I found you today, or yesterday, naked in the alleyway, next to a dead marine. He apparently was killed by a,"

"Knife thrust through the neck."

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Because I put it there, while he was trying to," Ziva seemed to choke on her words. She swallowed and tried again.

"While he was trying to rape me." She finished of in a rush, tears threatening to fall.

"Oh Tony. It hurts. It hurts so much!" wept Ziva, giving in to the tears that had been threatening to fall since she woke.

Seeing Ziva cry broke Tonys' heart and he pulled her into a hug, forgetting the nurses warning until,.,.

Ziva flinched, memories of the attack and rape making her incapable of accepting Tonys' friendly embrace.

Tony felt Ziva flinch and the kind nurses words flowed back to him. 

_She may respond differently to physical contact._

"Tony. I am sorry. I did not mean to.." Gasped Ziva.

"It's Okay Zi. I should let you rest now anyway."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony stepped outside the hospital to call Gibbs.

"Gibbs"

"Hey Boss. It's Tony"

"What is it Dinozzo?" Growled Gibbs.

"You can stop looking for the Marines killer."

"Why?"

"It was Ziva boss. She stabbed him as he was trying to rape her."

"That bastard" exclaimed Gibbs.


	5. Explicit findings

**A.N Yes I know what you're all thinking. This authors lost it. She's reposted the exact same chapter. Well you're wrong. I reposted an adapted chapter.**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Back at NCIS headquarters, McGee was searching the marines' computer for evidence as to who might have killed him when he came across a cluster of J-peg files. Opening them, he almost fell out of his chair when a picture of Tony and Ziva having sex flashed up onto his screen.

Recovering his composure, McGee looked through the rest of the pictures, which, to his joy were all time stamped. There were lots of Tony and Ziva having sex. In many interesting positions.

There were also many more of Ziva at different crime scenes. McGee recognized the lake where a female lieutenant was found dead, and even, in one, the front of Gibbs' fathers' store.

"McGee!" Gibbs shouted as he stormed into the squad room. "What have you got for me?"

"I found photos of Ziva on the dead marine's hard drive. It appears he has been tracking her since she returned from Israel."

"Put it up on the plasma McGee."

A few seconds passed.

"What part of put it up on the plasma do you not understand McGee?!"

"Ahh boss. The pictures are VERY explicit. Boss. And if anyone sees them Ziva will kill me."

Wondering what the hell McGee was on about, Gibbs crossed the bullpen to look at McGees' computer screen and almost fell over at what he saw on there.

Dinozzo and David engaging in an activity that definitely violated rule 12.

"I am going to KILL Dinozzo!"

"Why just Dinozzo? Ziva is equally responsible."

"After what just happened to Ziva. I don't think she needs more pain. Do you McGee?"

"Ahh, N-N-no B-B-Boss, I didn't m-mean it t-that w-way." Stuttered McGee, looking as if he had just seen the Grim Reaper.

Sitting back down at his desk, Gibbs started to check his emails. All 178 of them.

Most were from Abby and surprisingly there was a few Vance, ordering him get up to his office immediately. Not that he intended to go.


	6. Authors pledge

Hey everyone. It's me! The long lost author! I wrote this story ages ago and since then my writing has improved (I think) so I'm going to rewrite the current chapters, kick myself in the a55 and try to get some new chapters written and posted. Wish my procrastinating butt luck and hopefully I'll be presenting a new and improved Amour Tourne Mal for your reading pleasure!


End file.
